Ice Cream Carlos
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: When Logan take Carlos to his favorite Ice Cream shop what happens? For Sean "A.k.a Bone Chills" I hope you all enjoy!


"So what do you want to do Logie?" Carlos asked as he poked Logan in the arm for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"Like I told you twenty-three seconds ago Carlos I don't know. Why don't you go bother Kendall or James for a while?" Logan said as he scooted farther down the couch trying to get away from his boyfriends constant poking.

"Come on Logie lets go somewhere and as for the Kendall or James thing they are out doing somewhere…I mean something." Carlos said grinning knowing that the very mention of Kendall and James have sex grossed him out seeing as Kendall was his half bro.

"Why must you say that babe you know how it makes me feel." Logan sighed as he gave Carlos his own version of the puppy dog look.

"Aww come on Logie that's not fair you copied my look. Now come on I wanna go do something and I don't wanna be in here anymore so PLEASE!" Carlos whined trying his best to get his boyfriend to go somewhere with him if anywhere.

As Logan looked at his lover of nine years he thought of the one place that Carlos loved to go every time he wanted something sweet. Sure Carlos only went like once every few months when he was either down or just wanted to get something sweet that in turned meant a very hyper Carlitos but Logan didn't care if Carlos wanted out then why not go to his favorite Ice Cream store.

"Alright babe, fine we will go out but we are going where I wanna go and you have to wear this." Logan said as he pulled out a blind fold from his back packet. "And yes you have to wear it from now till we get there and no I am not telling you where we are going. But please babe just trust me when I say you are going to love it."

As Logan held the blind fold out Carlos took it hesitantly not knowing what his Logie had in store for him. For all he knew he could be going to the Museum to see some old painting again. But as he tied the blindfold onto himself and Logan took his hand he just knew something good was gonna happen.

_Twenty minutes later…._

Carlos was sitting down on a stool in a quick place Logan had told him not to remove the blindfold until he told him to and not to peek or he wouldn't get his surprise. Carlos tried to listen for a sound but couldn't hear anything expect for some mumbling that he assumed was Logan. As he sat there he started to move around but never once taking off the blindfold until he felt a kiss on his check and a whisper in his ear. "Ready for your treat baby?"

All Carlos could do was nod his head as the blind fold was taken off and his eyes readjusted to the light. That's when the most destructive in the group realized where he was at and looked down to see two Ice Cream faces one of Logan and one of him.

"I thought it would be nice seeing as you always come here by yourself, that and I was gonna wait till our ten year anniversary to bring out the ice cream us but just seeing you sit right there with your adorable smile babe, I had to go ahead and get them I hope like it." Logan said as he took his seat and set two spoons down.

All Carlos could do was look back between the Ice Cream and Logan before he to the Ice Cream Logan and started to dig in earning him a small chuckle from his lover to which he stretched over the table and kissed him on the lips before sitting back down to eat the rest of the Logan Cream.

Logan doing the same thing, only taking smaller bite waited for Carlos to hit his surprise in the Ice Cream but the way his lover was eating it he was starting to wonder if the almost twenty-three year old had already ate the surprise. As Logan continued to stare at Carlos he noticed Carlos had stopped eating and was reaching in his mouth. It wasn't until Carlos pulled the foreign object from his mouth did he realize what it was.

"L..Logie?" Carlos asked holding the ring.

Logan didn't waste any time as he took the ring from his lover and got down on one knee.

"Carlos will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Logan asked holding the Carlos-saliva/ice cream coated ring in between his fingers.

"Can I still finish my Ice Cream?" Carlos asked as he took the ring from Logan and slipped it on his finger.

"Yup you sure can babe you sure can."

CHAPTER DONE!

Okay I have to say I loved this one not as much as my Kames but Cargan is still pretty awesome ^_^ This is for a friend that asked me to do a fic a while back but I just now got a little time "the kids are starting to go to bed." So to Bone Chills "A.k.a Sean" I hope you like this dude as this is your Cargan you asked for ^_^

And again Happy New Year everyone oh and be on the lookout I am updating as Part of my New Years promise.

Dalton


End file.
